The Diamond Sutra
by Ashoka Roque
Summary: Sutra II: Ranma & Ryouga - roadtrip, hot-tub, sake, Yaoi! Akane & Ukyo play softball, and more plot develops.
1. Errands

**The Diamond Sutra  - A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  
**By Ashoka Roque  
Book 2 of "Ashoro's Ranma Sutras"  
  
Warnings: Rating: PG-13 for adult content. Yaoi relationship - you've been warned.  
Disclaimer: The "Ranma 1/2" characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. I have put them in situations that diverge from the original storyline, but with no intent of compromising the integrity of her work. I make no profit from this story.  The character of Ti Xiu is my own creation.  
Lyrics to "Drive My Car" from the album  Rubber Soul  copyright 1965 by Lennon/McCartney.  (Shamefully, Engrish lyrics are my own.)  
  
C & C appreciated   ashoro@excite.com

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Errands**

Early one fall morning, a letter arrived at the Tendo dojo in Nerima, just outside of Tokyo. It was addressed to "Young Master Hibiki Ryouga, c/o the Tendo Family Dojo," and bore a postmark from Nepal.

_My, this **has** come a long way. _A young woman dressed in her kitchen apron peered curiously at the parchment envelope.  "Ryouga-kun!" she shouted in a sing-song voice. 

"Yes, Kasumi-san?" came the answer.

"There is a letter here for you.  It is from Ti Xiu."

Hibiki Ryouga came bounding in from the courtyard, where he, Saotome Genma and Saotome Ranma had been sparring.  His forehead glistened slightly with perspiration below his orange and black bandana, which was tied around his crew-cut. This was a new hairstyle - the result of a serious fight with Ranma a few weeks before.

"Thanks, Kasumi-san," said Ryouga, taking the letter out into the garden. Sitting under a ginkgo tree, Ryouga read the words of his friend and mentor in the sharp morning light:

_Ryouga-kun,_

_ Sorry that this note is so brief, my son. I have been very busy ever since   
I left Nerima. More about that some other time..._

_I have been thinking quite a lot about you and our friend  
 Ranma-kun. If I may be so bold, I would share with you some  
 words of the Diamond Sutra that may help you along your path._

_ We believe that everything has a Buddha nature, or spirit. People,  
 animals, plants, even stones. The hardest stone of   
 all is the beautiful diamond - but it is little more than  
 a glassy rock when pulled from the ground. A skilled artisan  
 must persuade the diamond to reveal it's hidden imperfections.  
 Only then is he or she able to shape it into a beautiful gem._

_People are like this, as well. We may be strong, but until we  
 allow others to see our hidden doubts and fears, we can never  
 grow to shine as we are meant to.   
May the Buddha smile on you always._

The letter was inked with a chop that Ryouga guessed to be Ti Xiu's signature. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up, Ryouga-kun!" called Akane, as she walked out the doorway of the Tendo house. "Ranma and I need to walk you to Dr. Tofu's on our way to school today."

"Coming!" replied Ryouga, stuffing the letter into his shirt as he stood up.

When the three young people arrived at the clinic, Dr. Tofu reviewed Ryouga's recovery from his almost-fatal encounter with a bonfire of burning anime merchandise.

"You are making amazing progress, Ryouga-kun.  A little more rest is all you need. Your hair is growing back quickly, too," said the doctor, in a pleased voice. 

Turning to his other visitors, Tofu asked, "Ranma-kun, Akane-chan, I was wondering if either of you could do a small favor for me?"

"We'd be happy to, Tofu-sensei," replied Akane, smiling.

"I want my family mechanic, Himura-san, to look at my car. I rarely ever drive it, but one of those sensor lights is going off, so I supposed it's time for a tune-up.  However, his shop is in Karuizawa."

"Why, that's almost a two hour drive!" said Akane.

Tofu nodded. "I wanted to go myself - Himura-san is getting older, and I don't think he gets the business he used to.  But the clinic is so busy right now."

"I'll go today, Tofu-sensei!" said Ranma, excited at the novelty of a road-trip. "We don't have class this afternoon because of the girls softball championship."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Tofu. "You drive a stick-shift, yes?"

"Oh," said Ranma, face deflating, "No...I don't know how."

"I can drive a stick-shift," said Ryouga.

"It's just like you, Ranma," said Akane with a glare, "Using a break intended for school spirit to go on a joyride."

"I said, I can drive a stick-shift," repeated Ryouga, a little louder.

"Like I wanna see a bunch of un-cute girls running around in softball uniforms," retorted Ranma, sticking out his tongue.

"I said..." Ryouga repeated, louder still, "I can drive a stick-shift!"

There were a few moments of stunned silence.

"Oh, I wasn't - I mean..." stuttered a surprised Dr. Tofu. "I guess I wasn't expecting that you knew how to drive, Ryouga-kun. I didn't mean to offend you, but, well, given your situation..."

"He means," said Ranma, "given your tendency to get lost when crossing the street."

"I know what he means, Ranma," replied Ryouga, irritation in his voice. "But I learned how to drive a stick shift when I was fifteen. I'm an excellent driver."

There was another silence.  Finally, Akane asked the question. "Ryouga-kun, wouldn't you have just gotten lost even faster if you were driving?"

"Nope!" replied Ryouga, "My uncle Kenji works for Mitzushara Motors. Well, he's not my uncle, really... he was my father's best man.  Anyway, he taught me on the company's driving course; you know, one of those circular tracks with the orange pylons, fake street signs and stuff.  I was even able to drive by myself a few times without hardly ever getting lost!"

Ranma laughed, slapping Ryouga on the back. "Ryouga-kun, only **you** could get lost, even a few times, on a circular track! The only way you'll get to Karuizawa is if I go with you."

"Good then, it's settled!" said Dr. Tofu, beaming.  "You'll need to spend the night, so that Himura-san can check everything thoroughly. My family has a ski cabin on Mt. Hanare. The caretaker was just up there the other day, so everything should be in order. Be sure to grab dinner before you head up, though. I doubt the kitchen has much to offer."

Dr. Tofu grabbed his medical clipboard, and tore off a sheet of paper. "Here, Ranma-kun, let me draw you a map. If you get to Nagano, you know you've gone too far..."

___________________________________

While the young people were busy at Dr. Tofu's clinic, Saotome Genma and Soan Tendo met in the Tendo family living room.  Their children on the verge of acquiescing to familial duty, and the fortuitous absence of Master Haposai had put both of the men in a splendid mood. Calendar spread across the coffee table, they talked excitedly about the upcoming nuptials.  

"They will have a church wedding, of course!" said Genma.

"Of course!" replied Soan, "I booked St. Seiya's cathedral. You know what they say - _Born Shinto, marry Christian, die Buddhist_!"

"Too true, too true..." nodded Genma. 

_________________________________

Though mid-morning in Japan, dawn was just breaking in the Nepal. The sunlight cascaded down the sides of the craggy grey mountains.  Gold, red and white prayer wheels spun lazily alongside a stone stairway, occasionally turning at the touch of one of the orange-robed monks ascending and descending in the early morning.  At the top of the stairway stood the red and gold pagoda-roofed building known as Lhasa Apso monastery.

Inside, the order's six eldest monks sat along one face of a low, narrow table at the head of a large reception hall.  Morning light fell through the tall, high windows that ran down each side of the room, making a criss-cross pattern on the teakwood floor. A trio of novitiate monks, dressed in yellow, was bowed down on hands and knees, facing the six elders.

"Do you mean to tell me," said one of the senior monks, a portly man with very long earlobes, "that this woman was right under master Ti Xiu's nose...for over a week...and the brothers of our order didn't discover this fact until **after** he returned from Japan?"

"Yes, Master Fu Ton" replied the three junior monks, in unison.

"How you shame the heritage of our order, which has presided over three-thousand years of Chinese history!" shouted Fu Ton, face growing bright red.

"Brother Fu," said another of the elders, a slight, balding man wearing gold-rimmed glasses, "It is what it is.  The only living expert on the _chuang_ flower is living in Nerima, Japan.  I will have to return there immediately."  

The sound of the man's voice seemed to have a calming effect on Fu Ton.  His breathing grew less heavy, and his color gradually returned to normal.  "Master Ti, " he said, in a much milder tone of voice than he had been using with the three unfortunate novitiates, "Can't you send someone else? Your place is here."

"My place is wherever I am needed," replied Ti Xiu, gently. "The Tatagatha Buddha traveled the known world for most of his adult life.  Surely, a less important personage such as I can make a few trips to Japan as necessary.  And I think we would all agree that it is necessary now, that it is."  The other elders slowly nodded their agreement, aged heads moving up and down. 

"You will manage things while I am away, Brother Fu," continued Ti Xiu, as he and the elder council stood up from the table and began to walk towards the door. "My sincere apologies for the imposition this will place on you, given your already heavy duties. But, as the famous saying goes, 'That's life.'"

As the elder monks left the hall, one of the novitiates turned to his brothers, still prostrate on the floor of the now-empty room.

"Ti-sensei is always so profound. Was he quoting the Buddha?"

"I think it was Frank Sinatra," said the monk to his left.

________________________________________

Continued in Chapter Two: Distractions**__**

****

**_C&C Welcome - ashoro@excite.com_**


	2. Distractions

**The Diamond Sutra  - A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  **By Ashoka Roque  
Warnings, disclaimers etc - see Chapter One.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Distractions**

By lunchtime in Japan, the Tendo living room was becoming a total disaster, with catering brochures and fabric swatches strewn everywhere.

"We need to get Akane-chan working on the bridal party," said Soan, looking up from an issue of _Super Happy Modern Japanese Bride_.  "I am assuming that Ranma will have that Ryouga fellow as his best man." 

"Well, Tendo-kun, it is important for a young man to have his friends with him at his wedding!"

"I'll say," replied Soan, "Remember when you got married to Nodoka?"

"How could I ever forget!"

"BA-WA-HA-HA-HA!!"  Both men laughed in unison, heads tilted back and arms around each others' shoulders, sharing their private joke.  

_______________________________________

Ryouga pulled the black Mazda RX-7 onto the road, the engine purring with anticipation.

"Can you believe Tofu-sensei owns a car like this?" said Ranma. 

"I know," agreed Ryouga, "While you were getting directions, Akane-chan told me the whole story.  Tofu-sensei is looking for a practical car, but the dealer talks him into a test-drive of a more expensive one, 'just for fun'. Of course, Kasumi-chan sees him driving it, and tells him how sporty and sophisticated it makes him look. Tofu-sensei almost wrecks the car a dozen times on the way back to the dealership, then buys it on the spot with cash."

Both boys shook their heads. People sure did stupid things when they were in love.

Ryouga maneuvered the car onto the highway, deftly working the clutch and stick-shift. "Hey, Ryouga-kun," said Ranma, "you really do know how to handle this thing! I'm impressed!"

"Didn't I tell you I was good?" replied Ryouga, grinning.

"Yeah, but this time you weren't lying - - left turn here - left!! No, your OTHER left!"

After a few false starts, the boys finally settled into a workable routine. With Ryouga as driver, and Ranma as navigator, they were soon on the gentle mountain road leading to Karuwizara.

The trees were at the peak of autumn, and cascades of red, brown and gold washed across the road as they drove.  Every so often the car would rake through piles of leaves, swirling lazy spirals of color in its wake.

When not busy giving directions at every potential diversion, Ranma watched with growing fascination as Ryouga expertly worked the car. His feet on the gas and clutch, right hand on the wheel, and left hand on the stick-shift between himself and Ranma. As Ryouga changed gears to deal with a sharp grade in the mountain road, Ranma watched the other boy's hand pumping the stick-shift, just inches away from his own thigh. Blushing slightly, Ranma looked out the window and focused on shifting his own thoughts away from where they were going.

_________________________________________

The softball field behind Furinkan High was awash with activity that afternoon. The groundskeeper refreshed the chalk lines between bases, completing the diamond that would be the center of the afternoon's competition. The school band warmed up on the far side of the bleachers.  

Akane was in the locker room. She was playing shortstop this year - her favorite position. As she looked through her locker for her back-up glove, in walked the team's star hitter, Kuonji Ukyo.  

"Hey, Akane-chan! Ready for the big game?" 

"You know it, Ukyo-chan!!"  Akane bent down to tie her shoes.  When she looked back up, Ukyo was changing out of her standard blue outfit into the team's purple and gold home-game uniform. 

"'Kane-chan, hook me in the back, would you?" Ukyo turned her back to Akane so that the other girl to do the fasteners on her sports bra.

_My, Ukyo is certainly in good shape.  And Ranma's right, she's much cuter than me. She can even cook well. _ Akane had always admired the other girl, who somehow managed to be tough while maintaining her femininity.  People called Akane a tomboy, but nobody ever called Ukyo that. _Even though she looks so cute in those boy's clothes she always wears,_ thought Akane, blushing.

______________________________________________

The black sports car flew down the road.  After directing Ryouga through a potentially trip-killing three way intersection, Ranma said, "I've been thinking a lot about what Ti-sensei said. You know, that we turn into what we turn into for a specific reason."

Ryouga listened, silently. The last time he had tried to start this conversation, they had ended up almost killing each other as a result.

"I'm not sure what those reasons might be," Ranma continued,  "but I do know that we will find them more quickly by working together - like we are right now, doing a favor for Tofu-sensei. I propose we call off the hostilities, at least until we have some answers."

Ryouga was unsure how to respond to Ranma's offered truce. He'd been thinking something similar, especially after the letter from Ti Xiu.  He originally hated Ranma for a number of reasons that, looking back, seemed rather trivial. But his obsession with Ranma had often been the only thing that kept him going when he was lost and alone.  Later, he decided he despised Ranma because of rivalry for Akane's affection, but he knew that wasn't really true. Akane was just another way to get at Ranma, and maybe represented the stability Ryouga's life lacked. And while it was very difficult to trust Ranma, he had been different over the last few days - still teasing Ryouga sometimes, but without the usual insensitive edge to his words.

The car radio had been softly playing an English-language oldies station out of Tokyo. For the last hour, the familiar sounds of Elvis, Frank Sinatra and others had been the backdrop for the boys' discussion.  Ranma heard the announcer say something about "...the Beatles..."

"Oh, wait..." said Ryouga, thankful for the distraction, "I kindda like this song." He reached down to turn up the car's radio.

A couple of simple guitar notes played, followed by a few drumbeats.  To Ranma's utter astonishment, Ryouga flung his mouth wide open and began singing with the radio: 

_Ask da girl what she want it to be  
She say "Bay-bee, can dju see?"  
I wannabe famous, a staw of the screem  
But you can do sum-sing in bee-twee..._

"Ryouga...you have a really nice voice. And I didn't know you could speak English so well!"

"Well, uh..." stammered Ryouga, a small blush beginning across the top of his cheekbones, "I had to learn a little of everything. I've been lost in so many places..."

"Don't be embarrassed," said Ranma, "Seems like being lost has taught you quite a bit. Your English sounds almost perfect- just like in the movies!"

The blush above Ryouga's cheekbones marched across the bridge of his nose to meet in the center.  _I can't believe Ranma is complementing me so much - and he sounds really sincere for a change!_ Uncomfortable with the alien feelings of happiness that were assaulting him, Ryouga stalled for time, desperately trying to think of an appropriate response.

"Here comes the chorus, Ranma.  Let's sing it together!"

Both boys belted out the song at the top of their lungs, making up in volume what they lacked in musical ability:  

_Bay-bee you can dhu-rye-vah my caw!  
Yes, I'm gon-na be a staw!  
Bay-bee you can dhu-rye-vah my caw, and may-bee I** rrruv** you!!_  
_Bee-beep, mm bee-beep, YEAH!_

Ryouga pumped the car's horn in time with the 'beeps' in the chorus, causing both boys to laugh energetically. Unfortunately for an infrequent driver like Ryouga, the road chose that moment to make a sharp curve to the right

____________________________________________

Continued in Chapter Three: A Long Hike**__**

****

**_C&C Welcome - ashoro@excite.com_**


	3. A Long Hike

**The Diamond Sutra  - A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  **By Ashoka Roque  
All warnings, etc.  see Chapter One

C & C appreciated   ashoro@excite.com

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: **

As the softball game began, the announcer reviewed the starting line-up for both teams over the PA system, then concluded: 

_.the victor of this match between cross-town rivals 'Furinkan Tsunami'   
and 'Hodakai Shiba Inus' will gain the title of all-city Girl's softball   
champion,  winning the chance to go up against the visiting American   
club 'Sapho Sluggers' later this month..."_

"We'll kick their butts," said Ukyo, swinging her bat menacingly, "After mastering okonomiyaki-style martial arts, I can hit that ball a kilometer any time I want to."

Akane punched her glove violently. _Stupid Ranma.  He should be here to cheer on me and Ukyo.  Instead, he's out for a carefree drive in the mountains._

____________________________________________

With a sickening lurch, the car came to a stop, front end down at a sharp angle, as the engine died.

Both boys sat still for a minute.  The only sound was the radio, where John, Paul, George and Ringo where finishing their time-capsule performance. 

After a while, Ranma said, "Are you okay, Ryouga-kun?"

"I guess. How about you?"

"Fine, I think. Let's try and start the engine."

Ryouga nodded.  Before turning the key, he violently snapped the radio to the 'off' position.  The car turned over once, then died. But the rotary engine caught on the second try.

"Well, that's something, at least," said Ranma. "Let's try to back up." 

Ryouga grunted, then put the car into reverse. Gently, he eased his right foot off the clutch as he pressed the accelerator with his left. A grinding noise came from the front end, but the car didn't move.

"Shit-shit-shit!" cried Ryouga, banging his head with his fist. "I can't believe I'm so stupid."

Ranma looked a Ryouga with concern.  This was usually the point when Ryouga became disgusted with himself and ran away. If he did, he'd be lost again for who knows how long.

Ranma's worries were right on the mark. _I can't handle this,_ thought Ryouga.  _I just need to get out of here.  All I do is screw things up for myself and everyone around me.  I thought I was such a big shot - impressing Ranma with my driving. I'm totally worthless._

But this time, another voice spoke in Ryouga's head. _If you leave, Ranma is stranded here. Besides, didn't you think his offer to work as a team was a good idea? How can you be on a team if you always run away? _ Breathing heavily, Ryouga tried to hold his emotions in.

_Man, he's really shaking,_  thought Ranma. Ryouga actually looked as if he wanted to cry.  _He was so adorable when he was driving - so confident and cocky! But if anything, he's even more attractive now when he's vulnerable. I could just grab him, pull him close..._

_No! _Ranma concluded, sharply, _I've given him enough reasons to be suspicious.   He's only now starting to trust me.  If we could even just stay friends, like we've been today, it would be better.  I don't have the right to want anything more._

"Hmm, Ryouga-kun?" said Ranma, "Let's get out and take a look at the car, okay?"

When the boys had carefully exited the tilting vehicle, they saw that the front of the car was in the shallow end of a water-filled gully.  Mud was splattered around. 

"This is a front wheel drive," said Ryouga. "Maybe the tires just can't get any traction.  I'll go in and see if I can push it back a bit."

"You can't do that, Ryouga-kun," said Ranma, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't drive a stick-shift, and neither can P-chan."

"Oh - right," said Ryouga, "I see what you mean."

"I'll get in front and push," suggested Ranma. "You can pull from the back."

"Okay, I'll pop the trunk so I can get a grip on something and pull. And, Ranma-kun?"

"Yes?" said Ranma, peering at the gully with distaste.  The water would be cold, and he was not looking forward to going in.

"I'm sorry.  This was my fault for not paying attention."

"Don't worry," said Ranma, laughing a little, "I was about to say the same thing. I wasn't watching the road very well, was I?"

With that, Ranma dipped in to the waist-deep - and very cold - water.  

The change from male to female was slightly less uncomfortable than usual.  It was always less of a shock when Ranma knew it was coming, and very cold water seemed to, well, numb things up. Even so, the feeling that part of him was being ripped up by the roots still brought on a silent sob.  He knew in his mind that everything was still there, just tucked away, but that wasn't much comfort. As always, it was mercifully quick.

"Are you ready, Ryouga?" Ranma's voice, half an octave higher than a moment before, called out, "One, two, three..."

After about twenty minutes, the boy and the girl had gotten Dr. Tofu's car out of the gully.  Ranma use a bucket from the car's trunk and some clean water from upstream to rinse off most of the soft mud.  Fortunately, it looked as if the car was none the worse for wear. 

The sun was getting lower, and was only strong enough to get Ranma partly dry.  She sat in the car and hopped she didn't get the seat too damp. The two drove the final few kilometers to their destination in silence - with no hint of radio. 

Ranma and Ryouga reached Himura-san's shop just before closing.  The mechanic, a man in his mid-sixties with only as few remaining strands of graying, greasy hair, eyed the couple with a leering grin as he took the car keys.

"Sooo...Ono-kun has the pair of you staying at his dad's cabin, eh?"

It took a few moments for it to register that "Ono-kun" must be Dr. Tofu. _I didn't even know he had a first name!_ thought Ranma. 

"Uh, yes," said Ryouga, "We will be back to pick up the car tomorrow."

"It should be ready by noon," said Himura, actually looking at the car for the first time. "Hmm, better make that 2 pm - looks like his front-end alignment is out pretty badly. Funny, he hadn't mentioned that."

A single large bead of sweat formed on the back of Ryouga's head- a xerox copy formed on Ranma's. 

"Anyway," continued Himura, "I'm sure you two will find plenty to keep you busy until then, hey??"  Poking Ryouga in the side with his elbow, he held up his right hand with his pinky extended, and gave a leering wink in Ranma's direction.

Dr. Tofu's instructions said that the cabin was a three-kilometer hike up the mountain road, nothing the two martial artists couldn't easily handle. The pair started off, a change of clothes for tomorrow stowed safely in Ryouga's backpack. The road was fairly well used, so the two travelers stuck to the shoulder.

About halfway to the cabin, Ryouga stopped,  "Uh, Ranma-kun, I really need to go!"

_Why in the hell is he going to run away now? _thought Ranma, _Oh, wait...he's gotta pee_.

This seemed to be a pretty good guess, as Ryouga was bouncing lightly, yet somewhat frantically, on the balls of his feet. And Ranma could see that his need had given him a noticeable erection, which was outlined in his drawstring pants. Ranma turned her head away, flushed.

"Well, go already," she said, testily,  "Do you need my permission?"

"But I can't" said Ryouga, "The road's too busy.  I'd have to go off into the bushes. You gotta come with me."

Ranma paused. If she went into the bushes with Ryouga in this state, she'd be tempted to look - or, Ryouga might accuse her of looking. Either way, it was just too likely to turn into an incident...

"Look, I'm a girl right now - I can't go rushing off into the bushes to watch you pee! Just go, do your thing, and call me when you're done.  I'll come get you."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" cried Ryouga, grabbing his crotch tightly with his left hand.

"JUST GO!" screamed Ranma, turning her head away while she still had the power to do so.

_Baka Ranma!_ thought Ryouga, as he dashed into the thicket, _Why's she's being so stubborn?_

After walking a few meters into the bushes - enough distance to place a good screen between himself and any passing cars- Ryouga wrestled his stiff penis out of his pants and unclenched his groin muscles, allowing the pent-up pressure to finally be released.

_I mean, it's not as if Ranma hasn't seen it before,_ thought Ryouga.  But as the urgency of his distress abated, blood that had been temporarily re-assigned to his crotch rushed back into his brain, and nudged a receptive neuron.

_Oh... this is about the other day. When I accused Ranma of looking at me in the bath.  Well, it's true! _Ryouga thought defensively. _But I guess that explains why Ranma is acting so weird. Man, I really opened my mouth that time._

Adjusting his pants, Ryouga was just about to call Ranma's name, but stopped himself.  _Hell, I only walked like, maybe ten steps into the thicket.  I can get back to the road without Ranma's help.  I'll show her I didn't need her anyway!  _

Ryouga took three steps before falling into the stream.  The change to P-chan was almost instantaneous, but Ryouga still had time to feel the sickening shrinking sensation, and the nauseating feeling of disorientation as human senses of sight, hearing, and smell changed to those of a pig.  But, unlike Ranma, Ryouga also felt the utter panic of losing part of his mind, as the brain of a pig was simply not capable of supporting the higher thought processes of a human being.

After waiting for several minutes, Ranma began to fidget. "Ryouga! What's taking you so damn long. You...uh...didn't have to do more than pee, right? 'Cause if you actually asked me to follow you out into the woods to watch you take a dump, you're in for some serious trouble when you get back!"

After a few more minutes, Ranma became more concerned.  "Ryouga!  I'm coming in to get you.  Let me know if you aren't done, okay?" 

Ranma took only a few steps into the brush before she realized what had happened to Ryouga. There was P-chan, shivering next to Ryouga's backpack and umbrella on the bank of the cold stream.

"P-..uh..Ryouga, come on, I'll lead you out."

While Ryouga's mind was still his own, it was hampered by the physical limitations of P-chan's body. Upon seeing Ranma-chan, his first reaction was panic. _She's come to kill me this time!  This was all a trap, just to get me out here.  If something happens now, no one will ever know! _ P-chan's heartbeat increased, as the typical Ryouga flight response started to kick in.

Ranma saw the pig's distress. "Hey, don't be scared of me," she said, in her softest girl voice.  _Man, he really is helpless as P-chan! No wonder he always clings to Akane when he's like this. _ "Ryouga...P-chan - I won't hurt you. We're a team now, remember?"

Ryouga's psyche wrestled for control of P-chan's body, finally calming it down and allowing Ranma to pick him up.

"There we go!" said Ranma, scratching P-chan under the chin. "We'll get you into a hot bath in no time."  Ranma picked up Ryouga's things and started to head toward the road.

Just as she was about to leave the thicket, an unpleasant reality occurred to Ranma.  _Damn - now **I **gotta pee!_

_____________________________________________

Akane gathered her equipment from the dug-out.  Though there had been a few close moments, there had never been any doubt that Furinkan High would take the girls' softball championship.

_Especially with Ukyo on our team, _thought Akane. _After handling that giant spatula for so long, she's a natural heavy hitter._

Looking up from her duffle bag, she saw Ukyo leave a group of their team-mates. "Go on ahead - I'll catch up with you in a little while."  Ukyo turned, then, noticing Akane, walked back to the dugout.  "Need a hand with anything?"

"Uh.. no Ukyo-chan, I'm fine. Congratulations, by the way. That home run you hit really won the game for us."

"Thank you, Akane-chan.  But don't forget that triple play you made in the fifth inning. That's when I knew there was no way we could lose."

The two girls looked at each other for a moment. Ukyo started to say something, then hesitated.  

"Anything wrong, Ukyo-chan?" asked Akane.

"Oh..no.no..not at all. I'm a little tired, maybe," replied Ukyo, face slightly flushed. "But not too tired to celebrate this evening!  Let's go get cleaned up." 

On their way back down to the locker room, Akane felt another familiar wave of resentment wash over her. _That Ranma.  He's been Ukyo's friend since they were children, yet he missed her big day. And, knowing him, he probably has that nice Ryouga boy involved in some type of mischief._

_________________________________________

Ranma-chan and P-chan arrived at the Tofu family cabin just as the last rays of the sun faded from the western sky.  The first order of business was to get everyone back to normal.  Ranma slipped her shoes off at the door, put Ryouga's things on the table and began her search for the tub. 

"Wow!" cried Ranma, as she stepped out onto the deck that ran behind the cabin.  The porch was built to take advantage of the stunning mountainside view.  At the edge of the deck was a Swedish style hot spa.  Ranma removed the top from the tub and saw that the water was clear, and slightly warm. "I don't know how much Tofu-sensei pays that caretaker, but he definitely deserves a raise!"

"Kwee!"

Looking down at P-chan, Ranma smiled. "Just a minute, buddy, you'll be yourself again in no time."  After playing with the spa controls for a few minutes, Ranma set the temperature and timer so that the water would be nice and warm.  "Even a modern spa like this will take a while to heat up.  Let's go look around."

The cabin was small, and built in the exotic style of a European ski cottage. The main room had a leather sofa and two large chairs. The hardwood floor was partially covered by a sheepskin rug, which rested directly in front of the central fireplace.  Belatedly realizing that they had forgotten to pick up food, Ranma rummaged through the kitchen.

"Well, Ryouga buddy, looks like we can have whatever we want to eat as long as it's Cup Ramen -at least there's plenty of that stored away -ah! Juyondai!" Ranma picked up the bottle of sake. "Well, Tofu-san did say help ourselves. Perhaps dinner won't be a total loss, after all!"  

Ranma drew tap water into two Cup Ramen and set them in the microwave to cook. In a couple of minutes, Ranma was able to set one cup of steaming noodles on the floor for P-chan, while she a happily slurped her own serving.

After starting a fire in the large stone fireplace, Ranma was back on the deck - P-chan under her left arm, bottle of sake in her right hand. Ranma placed the sake in a foam floater at the edge of the hot tub, then lifted up P-chan and set him on the side of the spa. 

"You're clean enough to jump in now, and I'm sure you don't want to stay a pig any longer than you have to.  I need to wash up before I get in, though. You just jump in when you're ready, and I'll be out in a while."  Ranma looked up at the last fading threads of twilight. "It will be dark by the time I get out, so you won't have to worry about your privacy if we share the tub."

As soon as Ranma went into the cabin, P-chan dove into the water.

_Damn, she sure has gotten self-conscious,_ thought Ryouga, when the last piggy cobwebs had cleared from his brain. _It's not like I ever said Ranma **couldn't** look at me, just that I noticed he had been._ But even Ryouga realized that sounded pretty lame.  He took off his dirty bandana and wrung it out over the edge of the tub, finally draping it over the balcony ledge to dry.  He settled in a corner of the spa, just his head and shoulders above the waterline, to wait for Ranma.

Ranma cleaned up in the bathroom shower. The hot water seemed to shrink her breasts like melting ice, while his testicles and penis emerged like a snail from its shell, and his entire body grew more muscular and angular. _It's disgustingly compelling - almost like picking off a big scab, _he thought, once the transformation was completed and the discomfort had subsided. 

Ranma emerged from the house, one towel wrapped around his waist and several others draped over his arm. These he placed on a deck chair beside the spa.  Unwrapping himself, he stepped into the hot tub, at the opposite corner as far away from Ryouga as possible.

"Feeling better, Ryouga-kun?"

"I'll say," said Ryouga, smiling, "Yourself?"

"Much better. Feeling - - myself again, I guess."

"Do you think that sake is warm enough, Ranma-kun?"

"Well, we'll just have to taste it and see."

There really is nothing like a nice, warm sake while soaking in a hot tub at the end of a long and eventful day.  Both boys soon felt themselves relax, as sore muscles began to unwind, releasing hours of stored tension.   

"Hey," said Ryouga, "That sake _is_ good, kinda sweet."

"I think I'll have some more - here, pass me your cup."

While neither Ranma nor Ryouga was a sake virgin, one couldn't say either of them was an experienced drinker, either.  By the second cup, both were feeling quite light-headed.

Ryouga moved to a corner of the tub that looked out over the edge of the balcony.  He turned around and rested him arms on the edge of the spa, so that he could look at the breathtaking view, well lit by a full moon.  Ranma took up a similar position in the adjacent corner.  

Though it was unseasonably chill up in the mountains, the water was warm, and steamed slightly in the thin air. Ryouga's body above the waterline was cool, and the occasional wisps of mist rising from the tub made him shiver just a little when they brushed against his skin.  But the sake warmed him on the inside, while the water warmed most of him on the outside, so it wasn't at all a bad feeling.

Ranma looked up at the autumn constellations, and recited:

_When fall leaves turn gold  
Moon and bright stars move closer  
Diamonds shine above!_

_Yeah, they do look like diamonds, tonight, for sure,_ thought Ryouga. It reminded him of the letter from Ti-Sensei, about being strong, but showing your hidden feelings.

Ryouga turned his head, to look at the boy sitting next to him as they both leaned against the edge of the tub. "That's a beautiful haiku, Ranma-kun. Where did you learn that?"

"Uh, well," said Ranma, scratching the back of his head with his hand, "I wrote it myself...for a class." 

Ryouga made a decision. _I am trusting you on this, Ti-sensei._

"You know, Ranma-kun, about the other day...well... I know you look at me because...because I look at you, too."  Ryouga guessed this was true - he hadn't really thought about it until a few moments before. Whether is was actually true or not, it felt like the right thing to say, and Ryouga wanted to say it, realizing where this might lead. "In the bath, I mean..."

"I know what you meant," replied Ranma, quietly.

"I'm looking at you now," said Ryouga, even more quietly, his voice slightly husky.

"That's the sake talking."

"Hmm - and if I get a nosebleed, I guess it's just because of the altitude, huh?"

Ranma turned to look at Ryouga, who had moved closer to him with this last statement. "Hibiki Ryouga, I wish I could believe you were serious."

Ryouga reached under the water, and took Ranma's hand. 

"Saotome Ranma, I've never been more serious."

-----------------------------------------------------

Diamond Sutra concludes in Chapter Four: Resolutions**__**

**_C&C Welcome - ashoro@excite.com_**


	4. Resolutions

**The Diamond Sutra  - A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  **By Ashoka Roque

All warning, disclaimers, etc.  see Chapter One

C & C appreciated   ashoro@excite.com

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Resolutions**

___________________________________________

Back at the Tendo Dojo, the elder daughter Kasumi was preparing dinner while her younger sister Nabiki set the table.  The television program _Happy Super Newsnight Tokyo!_ played in the background.

_ ... investors were pleased today when the Brandai toy company   
announced that it has been acquired by the American firm, Plaxo.  
It had been feared that the recent incidents of dangerously defective   
Brandai toys across Japan might scare away potential corporate buyers.  
 New CEO Larry Lilienthal said that the toymaker would operate "totally  
 independently" from its American parent company, and announced a new  
 line of anime-related toys and trading cards for the pre-Christmas buying season.  _

"I certainly hope Ranma-kun and Ryouga-kun are enjoying themselves on their trip," said Kasumi, looking over her shoulder at her sister. "They do seem to be getting along better lately."

_______________________________________________

Ryouga leaned into Ranma, placed a hand on his shoulder, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Pulling back, he said in his husky voice, "Isn't it better this way, when I'm not unconscious on the floor?" 

Ranma was quiet for a moment, his eyes looking off into the distance over Ryouga's shoulder, a blank expression on his face. This induced another near-panic in the Lost Boy. _Damn - I knew it! I've gone too far. He didn't want this at all._

But then Ranma turned his head slightly to look Ryouga straight in the face.  The pig-tailed boy's blue eyes glistened as they locked on the brown eyes of the slightly larger boy, a dark flush spreading across his cheekbones.  "Hmmm, I don't know, Ryouga-kun. You might have to kiss me a few hundred more times before I can answer that question."

Ryouga pulled Ranma close to him. The cold air on his back made the warm body pressed against his chest seem even hotter.  He reached down with one hand and grabbed Ranma between the legs. He was already rock-hard.

"Hmmm - I think I've caught a koi," said Ryouga, a slightly feral smile crossing his face.  

At the first touch, Ranma gasped, and moved his hips slowly from side to side. _Wow, Ranma-kun is so sensitive down there_. thought Ryouga, with astonishment and not a little pride. _Am I really turning him on that much?_

It was true, Ranma was **_very _**sensitive. Ever since his curse, the daily changes to his sexual organs seemed to make them more responsive. Sometimes a small touch could send a violent shiver through his whole body.  And this was Ryouga holding him there! The feeling of Ryouga's hand, calloused on the fingertips yet so soft in the palm, gripping him ... it was maddeningly wonderful! 

Ranma's reaction was heightening Ryouga's arousal, as well. Out of habit, Ryouga desperately wanted to maintain control of the situation.  But his body was beginning to take over.  This was nothing like the dullness of mind that affected P-chan.  His mind was unusually clear. But his body's demands were becoming overwhelming.  His rippled abdominal muscles tensed, and his hard, athletic legs felt shaky under the warm water. And between his legs - the heat and hardness was almost overwhelming.     

"Ry..Ry..Ryouga..." stuttered Ranma, "Let's go inside by the fire." Ryouga nodded.  Ranma turned his back, stood up and prepared to climb out of the tub. 

Ryouga grabbed him around the waist. He rose slowly, running his chest and stomach along the back of Ranma's legs, over his firm rear and up his back. Keeping his hands on his partner's waist, he delivered intermittent kisses to Ranma's wet body as he moved - at the back of his thigh, on his right cheek, and his left cheek, in the middle of the small of his back, and up along his spine, ending with the bone at the base of Ranma's slender neck. When he was finally standing, Ryouga's head was just above Ranma's left shoulder, and his arms held the other boy tightly against him.  The hardness between Ryouga's legs was pushed downward, resting in the cleft in Ranma's backside. The curve of the muscles on Ryouga's strong forearms fit exactly into the curves of Ranma's abdomen.

Both boys stood in this position for a few moments, unwilling to move.  Eventually, the cold night air made them realize it was time to continue into the cabin.   

___________________________________________________

The next morning, Ranma awoke to the first rays of dawn shafting through the arched windows of the cabin's main room. His first impression was of the mild sake-induced headache gently throbbing between his temples, and the faint smell of charred wood from last-night's fire.  Then, he turned over to see a still sleeping Ryouga, laying next to him on the sheepskin rug on front of the fireplace, wrapped in the same brown blanket that covered Ranma. 

A small smile crept across his lips. Ryouga was snoring loudly, mouth wide open, a thin line of drool running from the left corner.  _He's so kawaii. I'd like to look at him all morning, just like this.  However...  _Ranma gently extracted himself from the blanket's embrace. His nude body shivered slightly in the morning chill as he made his way to the washroom. 

When he returned, the snoring had stopped. Ryouga was laying quietly on his back, with his eyes closed.  The blanket had fallen down to cross his body just under his hip bones, exposing his belly-button, abdomen and the top of his pubic area. _Gonna sleep all morning, I bet,_ thought Ranma, until he noticed a slight twitch at the corner of Ryouga's mouth.

_Ah so...he's awake already, but playing.  We'll see about that!_

Ranma lay down on his side next to Ryouga, propping himself up with one elbow.  With his free hand he began to trace lazy circles across Ryouga's bare, muscular chest. 

"Ah, Ryo-chan," sighed Ranma, softly. "You were so wonderful last night."  Ranma rejoiced to see another twitch at the corner of Ryouga's mouth.  The boy was obviously struggling to repress a grin in order to maintain his semblance of sleep.

"I guess it was pretty predictable, though.  I mean, it's an occupational hazard for a great martial artist like me  - to fall in love with his sidekick."

"SIDEKICK!" screamed Ryouga, eye's popping wide open, sitting straight up, all pretense of sleep vanishing. "Sidekick! Saotome Ranma, if you believe for one minute that I'll allow you to talk to me like that, just because I poured out my heart to you last night - and, I might add, you wasted not a minute before you took advantage of me in my vulnerable condition - arrgh!  If anyone here is the sidekick..."

Ranma laughed joyously.  He now had what he had wanted for so long, and there was no way he was going to lose it.  Silencing Ryouga's continued protests with a sudden kiss, Ranma knew that no matter how difficult the road ahead might be, he and Ryouga would be traveling it together, and that made everything just fine.

________________________________________________

**_Epilogue_**

Outside the Lhasa Apso monastery lay a small glacial lake surrounded by outcrops of hard granite. Ti Xiu and Fu Ton stood beside it, making last-minute preparations for the senior monk's departure.

"It has been so long since I have done this," said Ti Xiu, as he walked across one of the granite shelves that overhung the lake. "But time is of the essence, neh?"

"Please take care, Ti-sensei," said Fu Ton. "Come back as soon as you can. You are needed here."

"I have every confidence, Brother Fu," said Ti Xiu, as he stepped off the rocky outcropping and plunged into the frigid water below.

The surface of the lake was disturbed for a few moments, then a great black eagle flew out of the water, trailing icy drops behind it like diamonds in the sun.

"Buddha go with you," said Fu Ton, shielding his eyes with his hand as he watched the bird ascend into the sky. 

END

Ashoro's Ranam Sutras series continues in **_The Fire Sutra_**

****

**_C&C Welcome - ashoro@excite.com_**


End file.
